Devices that alleviate or altogether eliminate snoring and obstructive sleep apnea have long been sought after by afflicted consumers because of the deleterious effects such conditions can have on the individual. As a result, there exists a popular research field dedicated to managing these conditions.
While sleeping, the air pathways narrow as a result of muscle relaxation in the throat and tongue. In some people, this narrowing is greatly exacerbated by abnormally high relaxation of the aforementioned muscles, leading to sonorous respiration (snoring) or obstructive sleep apnea. In other people, the natural narrowing of the air pathways while sleeping is combined with one or more of a number of potential factors to produce snoring or sleep apnea including, but not limited to: a proportionally large tongue and/or tonsils as compared to the windpipe, excess fat tissue along the soft palate often a result of being overweight, or an inadequate ability to send/receive signals to/from the brain that otherwise help muscles remain sufficiently stiff throughout the night.
Obstructive sleep apnea, a more severe manifestation of the circumstances from which snoring arises, is characterized by substantial or complete blockage of the air pathways. It can result in the sleeper entering a gasping state after short to intermediate episodes of oxygen deprivation. In extreme cases, this can occur hundreds of times per night, typically unbeknownst to the sleeper. This disrupted sleep cycle can lead to severe sleep deprivation, snoring, headaches, sore throat, dry mouth, inadequate brain oxygenation, and choking in the short-term, in addition to high blood pressure, insulin resistance, and possible brain damage in the long-term.
Several apparatus for treating snoring and sleep apnea exist. For instance, continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) is a method and apparatus which utilizes a motor that pushes mildly-pressurized air through a tube connected to the user's mouth by way of a nasal and oral mask. The apparatus is used so as to prevent significant narrowing of the airway while sleeping. Despite improvements in the recent years to minimize noise generated by the motor, CPAP machines can still be disruptive to those near it. Moreover, the constant pressure from the motor can slowly cause uncomfortable pressure ulcers to form on the pharyngeal tissue and other nearby tissue. The noisy machine and mask can also be an unfortunate obstacle to intimacy. More significantly, even though it may be an effective treatment, CPAP compliance is extremely low (i.e. it is thought that compliance is only about 20%) among people that have been prescribed CPAP machines.
The prior art illuminates a clear deficiency in existing snoring and obstructive sleep apnea devices. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device or dental appliance that can incorporate a comfortable, naturally conforming mechanism to account for the plurality of causes and exacerbating factors of snoring and obstructive sleep apnea. The present invention overcomes the above described disadvantages of presently existing snoring and sleep apnea apparatus. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.